Take Over
Kageki Zalenkaton (Learning) Kiosuke Nighthound Akano Tokami }} Take Over (接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā) is a Caster Type advanced Transformation spell utilized by the various mages and s. Moves Elfman's Spells Elfman uses a form of Take Over known as Beast Soul '(ビーストソウル Bīsuto Sōru''). This allows him to record the appearance and properties of a monster that he has touched and incorporate it into his own arm. He can also utilize full take over to turn into the king of the beasts. *Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over(ビーストソウル Bīsuto Sōru):' Elfman's most powerful spell that changes his entire body to a large hairy monster with horns; it increases his speed and power drastically. He got this form when he took on a S-rank mission and tried to take over the king of beasts to save his sisters. The Beast was a revered beast across the land, and all of its powers now belong to Elfman. Despite his Full Body Transformation, he can change his partically forms *' : The user transforms their body into a Weretiger, a feline humanoid. The user's hair turns dark and it becomes longer like mane. This is a speed type Take Over granting the user enhanced speed. * : The user transforms their body to that of a reptilian beast with spiked scales all over its body. This Take Over form is more suitable against opponents that attack with their bare hands since it causes damage to the opponent as well. It is also a strong defensive form as the user is seen withstanding multiple powerful blows without retaliating *Beast Arm: Reptile: The user transforms his arm into that of a reptile-looking beast's. It has enough power to send several people flying and to successfully grab Iron Dragon's Club from a close range. *Beast Arm: Bear Arm: User transforms his arm into that of a furry black beast. It's very big and has great throwing power as it was able to grab Totomaru, encased in ice, in his hand and send him flying through the roof in one throw *Beast Arm: Black Bull(黒牛 Kokugyū): Elfman transforms his hand into a large black bull arm that increases his punches' power. *'Beast Arm: Iron Bull (鉄牛''Tetsugyū''): Elfman's arm transforms into a large metal bull fist that increases his punches' power *Beast Arm: Stone Bull: Elfman turns his arm into thst of a stoned-body beast which increases his attack power. *Beast Arm: Jet Black Sword(漆黒の剣''Shukkoku no Tsurugi''): After being pierced by Rustyrose's transformed arm, Elfman gained the ability to transform his arm into a form similar to that of Rustyrose's Lisanna's Spells Lisanna's speciality of this magic is '''Animal Soul' (アニマルソウル, Animaru Soru) and it allows her to take the appearance of an animal. She can either partially transform her body or fully transform into an animal. She also takes on the powers that animal has such as breathing under water and flight. Spells *'Animal Soul: Bird': User transforms into a green bird. However, the user doesn't necessarily transforms her whole body, it may include only a specific part of her body, like transform arms into wings or change only the lower part of the body. *'Animal Soul: Half Bird': A variation of Animal Soul: Bird in which the user changes his/her arms and lower part of her body into bird-like whilst retaining the rest of his/her human features. *'Animal Soul: Wings': A variation of Animal Soul: Bird in which the user changes only his/her arms into wings whilst retaining the rest of his/her human features. *'Animal Soul: Fish': Lisanna takes on the form of a small fish that gives her the ability to swim and breathe underwater. *'Animal Soul: Rabbit': Lisanna transformed herself into a giant purple rabbit in order to build the hideout that was meant to hatch Natsu's egg. *'Animal Soul: Tigress': Lisanna partially takes on the form of a tigress. In this form, she is mostly humanoid, with longer hair and some amount of striped skin concentrated around her forearms and feline-like pads on the surface of her palms and sharp claws at her finger tips. Lisanna also appears to be garbed in a tiger-skin 2-piece bikini while in this state. She also sports tigress ears, whiskers, and a long tail, but otherwise retains her human features. Mirajane's Spells (サタンソウル Satan Sōru): Mirajane's form of Take Over Magic. In this form, she has large elf-like ears, black wings, a long tail, and large claws. Mirajane gains the ability to fly, and her physical strength and speed are dramatically increased. Sannoto's Spells The Phoenix (ザフェニックス Za Fenikkusu) Sannoto's takeover allows him to transform into a phoenix composed entirely of blue flames. This takeover allows him to regenerate any wounds with fire, much like how a phoenix is said to rise from its own ashes.Because of this, Sannoto is very resilient and can take a huge amount of damage in his phoenix form with no visible consequence other than the time taken to regenerate. He can also create the blue flames around his human form similar to Blue Flare and also create hybrid takeovers. Zeo's Spells Devil Prince'' (でびる ぷりんす Debiru Purinsu): A very powerful takeover similar to Mirajane's Satan Soul. Unlike it however, it doesn't transform his entire body into a demon or give him any extra abilities other than augumented speed and strength. He can also fly in this form. Reprimere's Spells '''Weapon Soul' (ウエポンソウル Uepon Sōru) An unusual style of take over as it takes over weapons on parts of her body such as arms, legs and even her hair. It is fuled by negative emotions such as killing intent, so due to Reprimere's dark personality it is always at it strongest. *'Arm Cannon:' As she is able to transform her body into various things, one of Reprimere's favorite means of long-range combat is a blaster. Upon activation, her entire hand, up to her wrist, transforms into a blaster-type weapon. She is able to use this technique to fire a large blast of red energy, similar in power to a Breath Attack as used by a Dragon Slayer. However, she is shown to be able to alter the blasts to her liking, as she was able to fire it in spheres, as well as varieties of homing shots. ::She is able to fully charge the technique for maximum power, and fire off a large, full powered energy beam. The fully charged beam is capable of mass destruction, and Reprimere has difficulty using it more than once a day, due to the immense amount of magical energy that it consumes. (Unnamed) *'Braid Cannon:' This cannon, when summoned by Reprimere is attached to her hair. The cannon itself is similar in appearance to the other cannons she utilises with her circular hair. It has a bone-like structure. The energy beams from this cannon can be altered in nature to suit Repirmere's purpose, from offensive to reflective projections. *'Braid Cannons:' A stronger version of the Braid Cannon, this technique is used by Reprimere has her hair in a circular pattern, with it being split into six equal parts. At the corner of each part of her hair lies unusual, almost bladed like weapons, whose purposes are to fire powerful beams of energy. Each weapon is rather large, almost the same size as Reprimere herself, and have a bone like structure, with the outer layer being white with several intricate markings and an orb of sorts at it's tip, where the energy is fired from. At the direction where it faces Reprimere, the weapon has another material imbedded inside of it, seemingly quite rough, with several circular patterns inside of it. Each weapon is fully under Kayla's control, and this technique is noted to have no blind spots due to being able to fire in every direction possible. (Unnamed) *'Take Over: Empress of the World:' A Take Over spell similar to the ones used by Vulcans, Reprimere and Battle perform a simultaneous takeover of each other, merging them into a new entity, known only as "The Empress". While using this form of Take-Over, they have access to each others Take Over spells, and can communicate with each other mentally, both still being conscious using this spell. They gain a slight boost in magic power and can combine each others spells to form new ones. Battle's Spells Weapon Soul (ウエポンソウル Uepon Sōru) An unusual style of take over as it takes over weapons on parts of her body such as arms, legs and even her hair. It is fuled by negative emotions such as killing intent, but due to Battle's calmer nature, it's never shown to be full strength. *'Take Over:' Empress of the World: A Take Over spell similar to the ones used by Vulcans, Reprimere and Battle perform a simultaneous takeover of each other, merging them into a new entity, known only as "The Empress". While using this form of Take-Over, they have access to each others Take Over spells, and can communicate with each other mentally, both still being conscious using this spell. They gain a slight boost in magic power and can combine each others spells to form new ones. Kiba's Spells Midnight Take Over (真夜中テイクオーバー, Mayonaka ''Teiku Ōbā): His form allows him to take over the power of a large werewolf. It is muscular and it also allows him partial takeovers in his hands, leg and even teeth. Vayne's Spells '''Soul of Legends' (説話集のソウル''Setsuwashū no Souru'') is a unique form of Take-Over, used exclusively by Vayne Orwell. Like it's name suggests, it brings about the "Soul" of all legends, be they mythical, real or even imagined stories to life, and uses Take-Over for various different forms which all have a consistent "legend" theme to them. It should be noted however, that each spell has a different amount of power, affect and consumption of his own magical power. Choji's Spells Insect Soul ''(昆虫ソウル, Konchū Souru'') A form of this magic allows the caster to transform her body into that of an insect. She can also turn her full body or parts into inects. Shuji's Spells Beast Soul'' '(ビーストソウルBīsuto Sōru): ''Like Elfman, Shuji can utilise Beast Soul, he however transforms either fully or partially into a humanoid wolf. This auguments his speed and strength drastically. *'Death Howl: He unleashes a loud howl which unleashes multiple expanding soundwaves and this howl can easily turn a mountain to rubble. *'Partial Take Over: Lesser Beast': He transforms his hand into a beast arm which has unknown power as it was blocked by Yoruo. Light Soul (光ソウル, Hikari Souru): His secondary take over which allows him to turn his entire body into the element of light. It is the perfect spell when the caster is in need of an escape. Turtle Soul '(Unnamed): An unnamed take over where shuji takes over the power of Yoruo's giant turtle. It gives him three long green tails and can utilise water magic. Anaconda's Spells Nymphadora's Spells Fallen Angel:Nym's Take Over spell allows her to have the abilities and powers of a fallen angel being.It is similiar to Mirajane's spell,Satan Soul. Ridhwan's Spells Animal Soul (Animaru Soru): Like Lisanna,Ridhwan uses Animal Soul Magic. His is based on transforming into animals and hybrid-animal forms.He can use his Take Over transformations in a variety of ways, and was seen augmenting his physical capabilities and parameters during combat through their use.Ridhwan is able to quickly chain Take Overs instantly. Cerberus' Spells ''Main Article: Cerberus '''Monster Soul *'First Stage: Monster Soul: Partial Body Take Over' *'Second Stage: Monster Soul: Full Body Take Over' Kageki Zalenkaton's Spells Angel Soul he uses a magical power that unlocks his a burst of holy energy, that would than morph into a fully armored knight with two pairs of angel wings and asword in his right hand enpowered with the soul of those who lost there lives to Dark Arts almost like a avanger. Take Over: Angel Soul for more Details. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic